In Bloom
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Each day, a single flower with an attached message is left in a random spot around town by a particular green-eyed hero. What happens when a certain blonde finds a flower and becomes set on finding the mysterious benefactor? AU, OOC, eventual D/H.
1. Red Rose

"I'm bored," Harry said as way of greeting, stepping into the small, sun-drenched shop.

The flowery fragrance hit him almost immediately, reminding him of a fine spring's day. Harry breathed in deeply and smiled. Luna's shop sold over a hundred different kinds of flowers, and yet their scents complimented each other perfectly.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna sang out from behind a large pot of sunflowers. "Will you help me move some pots outside?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, setting down his bag and pulling out his wand, levitating the pots outside while Luna arranged them near the front window.

They returned inside and Harry collapsed on a low ottoman by a vase of tulips.

Luna disappeared into the back room and emerged with two mugs of coffee.

"So, what were you saying?" she asked, passing Harry a mug and settling cross-legged on the floor.

"I'm bored," Harry repeated. "There is _nothing_ to do. It's only Wednesday, and I've already cleaned my apartment, gone grocery shopping, went to Gringotts, re-organised my closet and bought and wrapped your birthday present."

Luna beamed. "Oooh! What did you get me?"

Harry glared at her.

"Sorry, sweetie. But you know, you kinda brought this onto yourself. Who asked you to quit your job?" Luna continued in her usual blunt way, raising an eyebrow over her mug.

"It wasn't working out. A little tip - being an Auror? Not so fulfilling once Voldemort is dead."

"I get you. You just need a project or something to keep you occupied. I know! Dad is going Snorkack-hunting next week, why don't you join him?"

Harry didn't bother to hide his distaste as he wrinkled his nose, and Luna giggled.

"Okay, okay. Ooh, customer coming," she said, getting up off the floor.

Harry eyed the customer, a handsome brunette man, interestedly as Luna served him.

After he purchased a bouquet of roses, Luna settled back down on the floor.

"Cute guy. So, business seems good," Harry commented.

"It's fantastic. I'll be able to start paying you back next month."

"Take all the time you need. I'm just glad I was able help you out."

Harry was proud to say he had a role in helping Luna's Garden to open. Now one of the most thriving businesses in Diagon Alley, the little corner shop burst with bright sunshine and colourful flowers.

Harry watched absent-mindedly as Luna wandered outside to water the flowers in the window boxes, then return inside and started rearranging the ribbon drawer.

Harry glanced out the window again and saw the cute brunette man wander past, bouquet of roses in hand.

"Hey, Luna, look," he said, gesturing outside.

Luna joined him on the floor again and they watched together as a pretty girl sauntered up to the man. He handed the bouquet to her with a flourish and she laughed happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Aww, look how happy she is," Harry said.

"Such a romantic," Luna answered, shaking her head at Harry.

"No, seriously, look at them."

They looked as the couple walked off hand-in-hand.

"I want to make someone happy. Maybe I should do some charity work," Harry said.

"Like at the orphanage?"

"Or not. Ugh...kids." Harry shuddered. He reached out and fingered a tulip.

"Maybe I could just drop a flower somewhere random and watch someone smile when they find it."

Luna smiled. "That's a sweet idea. But it'll be more fun if you don't watch. Then you can just imagine who finds it, what they do with it, how it changes their day..."

"Yeah! And I could attach some sort of message to it...like something inspirational," Harry said, getting in the spirit.

"Yeah, something like...Harry Potter should find a job so he stops coming up with stupid ways to waste my flowers," Luna said.

Harry pouted. "Luna! Come on. I think I'm really going to do this. I'm so bored I'll do anything to entertain myself."

"All right. Have fun."

The next morning, Harry strolled down Diagon Alley, excited about starting his new project. He stopped by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to say hello to Fred and George, then continued two shops down to Luna's Garden.

"Good Morning!" he called out cheerfully, walking in.

"Someone's in a good mood. Morning! Coffee?"

"I'd love one," Harry said as he wandered around the shop, choosing a flower. Eventually he decided on a single red rose, taking inspiration from the man yesterday. Luna brought out the coffee and placed the mugs on the counter.

"Ah, we're starting with a rose, are we?" she said.

"Yup!" Harry pulled out a Sickle to pay her, but she declined, holding out her hand.

"Sweetie, I think you're forgetting who loaned me my start-up fees. You can take as many flowers as you want, oh and help yourself to the cards and ribbon."

"Thanks, Lune!" Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and bounding behind the counter to a drawer, picking out a piece of white card.

Luna rested her elbows on the counter and watched interestedly as Harry pulled out a bottle of rainbow ink and a quill from his bag. He paused for a while, looking at the rose, then finally wrote something on the card and attached it to the stalk using a piece of black ribbon.

Luna reached out for it and read it out. "Stop and smell the roses. Have a nice day!"

"Aw, how sweet! Where are you going to leave it? Somewhere Muggle?"

"No. None of the flowers are going anywhere Muggle. Magical traces, you know? Umm...I think I'll leave this one in Flourish and Blotts," he said.

Luna convinced Fred to watch the shop for a while and she and Harry set off to the bookshop. They meandered through the towering stacks of books and shelves and found themselves in the cooking section. Harry pulled the rose out from his pocket and placed it on top of a stack of books.

"Yay! Your first flower drop! Oh, I wish I had a camera or something..." Luna said.

She substituted by making a frame out of her hands and making camera clicky noises. Harry jokingly posed for the 'photos', placing his hands on his hips, making exaggerated faces and blowing kisses to the rose. Luna whooped and cheered as if he was on a catwalk.

Just then, an elderly witch walked up to the shelf and Luna and Harry blushed madly and ran away, giggling.

"Oh, that was fun!" Luna sighed as they strolled back to the shop.

"Mmm, it was. But now I'm bored again."

"Aren't you meeting Hermione today?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Oh, that's right! I still have a couple of hours to kill, though, so I'll just help you in the shop first."

They reached Luna's Garden and found Fred at the counter with a bored expression, lazily waving his wand around. Harry glanced up and saw a daisy floating crazily around near the ceiling.

"Oh, thank god you're back. Selling flowers are boring. What were you two up to anyway?" Fred asked.

"Just wanted some fresh air. Any sales while we were gone?" Luna replied.

Harry smiled gratefully at Luna, glad that she realised the flower drops were their little secret.

"A couple. I'll see you guys later," Fred said, catching the daisy as it fell and tucking it behind his ear.

"You owe me two knuts for that daisy!" Luna called out as Fred exited.

Later that day, Hermione and Harry browsed around Twilfitt and Tattings in Diagon Alley, after having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked, flicking through a rack of dress robes.

"Oh, you know...stuff. Been helping Luna at the florist," Harry said.

"I hear business is good."

"Yeah, it is. So anyway, Luna's birthday is coming up. What should we do?"

"Ooh, there's a great Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade, I'll make a reservation there."

"Sounds good."

They continued to browse around. Harry picked up a bottle of cologne, spritzing some on his wrist and sniffing it.

Hermione looked up from a pile of cashmere sweaters. "Spoke to Ron lately?"

Harry lowered his wrist. He knew this would come up eventually. Ever since Harry quit his Auror job, and thus leaving Ron without a partner, they have Not Been Speaking.

"Mmm...no."

"You know he'll be at Luna's dinner."

"I know." Harry replied simply.

He'll cross that bridge when it came.


	2. Bells of Ireland

"What the fuck is this piece of shit?!" Draco bellowed, throwing down the sheaf of parchment on the desk and slapping his palm on top for added effect.

"I asked for an interesting article, not a fucking history lesson! Are you aware that you work at a magazine called WIZARDTAINMENT? If our readers want to know about centaur rights, they can fucking go read A History of fucking Magic!" he continued, standing up and poking the man standing in front of his desk in the chest.

The man, a 24 year old wizard named Andre Rogers with a wild afro seized Draco's finger and shoved it back at him.

"All right! All fucking right! I'll re-write the bloody thing!" he yelled, grabbing the parchment back.

"And make sure it's interesting, or you can consider yourself fired!" Draco shouted.

"Forget fired! I'm this close to quitting! You're a fucking psycho!" Rogers yelled and left the office, slamming the door shut.

Draco sat back down and picked up his quill, returning to work. The door opened again and Rogers stuck his head in.

"Hey boss, thanks for the birthday gift. I loved it."

Draco grinned. "I knew you would. You're very welcome. Now get the fuck back to work."

Rogers winked and shut the door.

There was one condition to working at Wizardtainment magazine- that you able to take yelling, screaming or shouting, because everyone did it. The boss screamed at the staff, the staff yelled back, and the staff shouted among each other. No one took it personally- it was merely a way of venting their frustrations.

Back in the editor-in-chief's office, Draco threw down his quill and leaned back in his chair. If they didn't bring up the sales this month, his magazine was going to go out of business.

oooOooo

Harry admired his new suit in the mirror in his bedroom. He ran his hand down one arm, loving the feel of the soft Italian wool and the cut of the jacket.

'A good suit really is an investment,' he thought, winking at his reflection.

He ran his hand through his hair, not quite used to the new short feel of it since his haircut that afternoon. Along with his favourite hairdresser, they had finally figured out a way to tame his wild hair: cut it all off. Well, most of it anyway. His black hair was now layered and cropped into a sexy and stylish cut.

Harry picked up the small wrapped present on his nightstand and Apparated to Diagon Alley, landing on the doorstep of Luna's Garden. Harry pushed open the glass door and stepped in, and promptly began to sing Happy Birthday.

Luna giggled and emerged from the back room, dressed to the nines in a purple silk dress.

"Happy Birthday to you! You look wonderful," Harry finished and wrapped Luna in a hug.

"Hold out your hand," he instructed, and Luna obliged.

Harry waved his wand and a cloud of pink smoke appeared, exploding loudly and raining a shower of glitter and confetti over them. A small wrapped package floated down gently amongst the confetti and landed on Luna's outstretched palm.

"Thank you, Harry!" she said, laughing.

She looked up at him and blinked. "Wow. Great haircut."

Harry beamed. "You think so?"

She reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Oh, yes. Very sexy."

Harry squeaked. "Luna! I spent all afternoon getting it right!" He rushed over to the mirror and checked his hair.

"Oh, calm down. It's fine," Luna said, rolling her eyes and began tearing the paper off her present.

"I'm going to drop a flower at the restaurant, so you don't mind it I pick one out now?" Harry asked, still looking in the mirror and arranging his hair.

"Go ahead," Luna said, pulling out a silver chain with a rose pendant from the box. "Oh, Harry, it's gorgeous! I love it!"

"A rose for your garden," Harry said, moving away from the mirror and fastening the necklace around her neck.

"I think I'll go for something exotic tonight," he said, heading over to a vase and picking out a stalk of Bells of Ireland.

"Hmm? Oh, good choice," Luna said, nodding. She moved over to a display of orchids and plucked one off, sticking it in her messy blonde bun.

Harry tied a green ribbon around the stalk and wrote out a card.

_The day will go the way the corners of your mouth turns. Have a nice day!_

They Apparated to the restaurant in Hogsmeade, to find out they were the last ones to arrive.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Dean and Neville were already seated around a large table.

They all greeted Luna and Harry warmly, except for Ron, who wished Luna Happy Birthday, and then proceeded to ignore Harry.

Harry responded by taking the furthest seat away from Ron, and began a conversation with Dean.

After everyone ordered and was waiting for the food to arrive, Harry excused himself and headed to the bar. He ordered a cocktail and pulled the flower from his pocket and placed it on a bar stool, trying to look inconspicuous, then returned to his seat.

Luna saw what he was doing and gave him a wink across the table. The food arrived shortly after and everyone dug in enthusiastically.

"So, I was thinking, Christmas is coming up and I have an idea," Hermione spoke up.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"Well, instead of everyone buying ten million presents, I propose we have a Secret Santa exchange amongst our group. That way, we only have to buy one present."

"But we only receive one present each!" George cried. "That's a sucky plan, Granger!"

But everyone else agreed to the exchange, and eventually George reluctantly agreed, especially after Harry reminded him that last year, George had ended up buying everyone's presents at midnight on Christmas Eve and wrapped them in newspaper.

After the dishes were cleared, Luna produced a quill and parchment from her bag and wrote everyone's names down, then divided up the parchment and placed the strips into a goblet.

Hermione performed a charm to make sure no one drew their own name, and then the goblet was passed around the table, each person taking a strip.

Harry opened up his under the table. Ginny. He breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny was easy- all he had to buy was a branded handbag for her, and he was in business.

Dessert was a rich chocolate cake beautifully decorated with spun-sugar roses and marzipan orchids, which Hermione had specially visited to Paris to obtain.

Harry visited the bathroom while everyone was ordering coffee and tea, and bumped into Ron on the way out.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

Ron avoided eye contact and stepped around Harry to try to get to the bathroom.

Harry sighed. "What, you can't even look at me?"

Ron turned around. "Oh, it's always about you, isn't it, Harry?" he said, voice bitter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. You don't think about anyone but yourself! Quitting your job was the most selfish thing you've ever done."

"No, Ron, this is about you! Just in case you haven't realised, this is my life! I don't have to work in a job I hate just so you can have a partner."

Harry turned and left.


	3. Calla Lily

"Hey, morning!" Luna greeted Harry as he entered the shop. "Thanks for the dinner last night, it was so much fun!" she continued as she wrapped up a bouquet of carnations.

Harry grunted in reply and threw down his bag and a thick, hardcover book on the counter.

"What's wrong, Mr Grumpy?" Luna asked.

"I fought with Ron last night," Harry replied with a sigh.

"I thought you two weren't speaking."

"Never mind, whatever."

Luna raised her eyebrows, but remained silent. She finished up her bouquet and placed it in a vase, then turned back to Harry.

"Ooh! What's this?" Luna asked as she spotted the book lying on the counter.

"I just picked that up at Flourish and Blotts," Harry murmured moodily.

"The Big Book of Quotes," Luna read out. "Ahh, for your flower project?"

"Yeah," Harry said despondently as he laid his head down on the counter.

"Oh, Harry, cheer up. You two will make up eventually. Now go, pick out a flower for today's drop," Luna said, pulling Harry up and pushing him over to a row of vases.

ooOoo

Draco was pissed. He had had the worst day ever- most of it spent screaming at his staff, and to top it all off, the meeting with his accountant revealed that his magazine could go out of business in three months if sales didn't increase. He decided to drown his sorrows in a bottle of Firewhiskey and headed to his favourite bar in Diagon Alley.

Draco slipped onto the last stool on the counter and ordered a glass. He nodded at the bartender as it was placed onto the counter, and downed half of the liquid.

Two glasses later, he was feeling pleasantly drunk. He looked to the left as he started on his third glass, and blinked when he realised what was lying on the empty seat.

Draco reached out and picked up the flower that was lying on the bar stool. A single, ice-white calla lily, with a silver silk ribbon tied around the stalk. He flipped over the white card that was attached to the ribbon. Written in rainbow ink was the message _Never start frowning because you never know who's falling in love with your smile. Have a nice day!_

Draco squinted and read it through his drunken haze. He snorted. Nice day? It was far too late for that. He caught the bartender's attention and gestured to the flower. The bartender shrugged, indicating it didn't belong to him.

Draco was about to put the lily back to where he found it, but something about the flower made him slip it into his coat pocket instead.

With a sigh, he finished up his drink and headed home.

ooOoo

The next day, Harry was feeling considerably cheerier as he stepped into Luna's Garden.

Luna glanced up from the customer she was helping and smiled in greeting. Harry went into the back room and poured two cups of coffee and brought them back out where Luna was seeing the customer out the door. She joined Harry at the counter and nodded her thanks when he passed her a mug.

"Do you have nothing else to do, Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Damn, sorry. You know, if you want me to leave, just tell me, I can go."  
Luna laughed. "No, sweetie, I love having you around! It's just, I thought you might want to go do other better things than hang around here all day."

"No, no. I love helping out in the shop. It's fun." Harry grinned and took a sip of coffee.

"Okay, sure. If you're having fun that's cool," Luna said. "Now come help me re-arrange this display."

The shop grew busier through the morning and Harry and Luna were only able to take a break at lunchtime.

Harry wrapped up a bouquet of wildflowers for an elderly witch, when Luna returned from buying take-out for lunch.

"Have a nice day, Mrs Brown!" Harry said as the customer exited.

Luna un-wrapped the food she bought in the back room, and Harry joined her. He started hungrily on the sandwiches, while Luna watched him thoughtfully.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking up.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine," she answered, and began eating.

After awhile, she set her sandwich down and looked at Harry.

"Harry, we work well together, don't we?"

Harry looked up and blinked. "Yeah, sure, sweetie."

"And we have a lot of fun, right?"

Harry nodded, frowning in confusion. "Sure."

Luna took a deep breath. "I was thinking...Why don't we become partners? I mean, in business, for the florist. After all, you don't have a job right now, and you practically own most of the business anyway, since you lent me the start-up fees. And we have so much fun together, you're good with the customers, and you know how things work around here, since you've been helping me so much...anyway, just something to think about." She smiled.

Harry frowned and nodded slowly. "Okay! Yeah. I would love to be your partner!"

Luna grinned and shook her head. "Harry, think about it first. I'm not asking you to give me an answer now."

"No, no. I'm serious! You're right, we have fun together, and we get along so well. And to tell you the truth, the flower business is fun, and a lot less stressful than being an Auror. And it's easy- all you have to do is repay me half the start-up loan and we own half the business each!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really? So you're serious- you want to be partners?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, yay! Oh, this is exciting!" Luna said as she hugged Harry. "You know, we have to make this official! I'll run out and buy some champagne."

Harry stood up and grabbed his cloak. "No, let me. You just went out to get lunch. I'll be back in a sec. Partner," he said and winked before Apparating off.

Luna cleaned up the mess from lunch and headed out of the back room as she heard the bell by the door ring.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Luna's Garde-"

The words died on her lips as she recognised the customer that walked in.

"Hi," he said.

ooOoo

The previous night, Draco reached home and pulled off his coat, getting ready to collapse into bed. He paused as he felt something into the pocket, and pulled out the flower, dropping it on his nightstand before climbing into bed.

The next morning, the lily was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes. He got out of bed, taking the flower with him, and sat down at his desk. He picked up the flower and examined it closely. It looked innocent enough.

Draco fervently hoped it wasn't some kind of Dark artefact. The last thing he needed was for it to explode and change his nose into a hedgehog or something. He cast some cursory charms over the flower, but they didn't reveal anything except that the flower contained some magical traces. But that didn't tell Draco anything, just that the flower was left behind by a witch or wizard. Next he examined the card. The message looked like it was written by a man.

_With rainbow ink?_ Draco snorted. _Written by a wizard with a soul of a five year old girl._

"Never start frowning because you never know who's falling in love with your smile," he murmured out loud. Draco was rarely seen without a frown on his face.

_So there_, he felt like saying to the lily.

Draco glanced up at the clock and swore, leaping up and sprinting into his bedroom. Furthur investigations on the flower would have to wait until later.

During his lunch break, Draco left the office and strolled down Diagon Alley, spotting a florist just a few buildings down from the magazine's office. He paused outside and read the sign. Luna's Garden. Shrugging, he pushed open the glass door and entered.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to Luna's Garde-," a young blonde witch behind the counter greeted him, and failed to finish her sentence as she recognised Draco.

He smirked. He was very recognisable after all. But hang on a minute, he knew her too. That Ravenclaw dreamer that always wore vegetables on her earlobes. God, he and Pansy used to get a good laugh out of that. He shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled charmingly.

"Hi," Draco said.

Luna blinked and re-composed herself. "How can I help you today?" she asked in a business-like manner.

Draco pulled the flower out from his pocket. He had placed preservation charms on it, so it wouldn't wilt for a while.

"I was wondering if you might know who purchased this flower," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you. We sell a lot of flowers a day, I couldn't possibly remember who bought what," Luna replied in an apologetic tone.

Draco nodded. "Okay. It was worth a try anyway. Thanks."

"Have a nice day," Luna said as he left.

Thirty seconds after Draco left, Harry returned.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," he laughed.

_I kind of did_, Luna thought. She shook her head. "I'm fine."


	4. Lilac

One month later.

Harry was busier than ever, now that he actually had a job. He'd still kept up the flower project however, and had even extended it to up to three flowers a day, depending on his mood. A hot pink Geranium left at St. Mungo's, a Sunflower dropped in the Hog's Head, a huge Birds of Paradise dropped in the new nightclub at Knockturn Alley, an Iris left on the brim of a witch's hat....

Luna was still the only person who knew about Harry's project and he intended to keep it that way.

Meanwhile, Draco had tried his hardest to find out who had left behind the flower, almost turning it into somewhat of an obsession, but an even bigger problem had come up: his magazine. Sales had dipped even lower, and he was forced to call a meeting with his senior writers.

Draco sat back in his chair and looked at his staff that gathered in his office.

"Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point. Everyone come up with an interesting story or you'll be unemployed by next month," he said.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Andre Rogers, head writer of the culture and entertainment section, spoke up.

"Nice flower, boss." He gestured to the calla lily that was sitting in a slim vase on Draco's desk.

"Oh, thanks," Draco answered.

"What does it say on the card?" Delila Williams, head of the fashion section, asked.

"None of your business," Draco snapped.

Delila shrugged. "Okay. It's just that my aunt found a flower that was left on her hat and it had a similar card attached to it," she said.

Now that got Draco's attention. "Really? What type of flower? What was the message? Does she know who left it?"

Delila blinked. "Um, it was an iris. I think the message said something like _The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up_. Have a ni-,"

"Nice day," Draco finished. "And she has no idea who left it?"

"No. It's probably just some person who decided to leave flowers around with inspirational messages for fun," Delila replied.

Something began to take root in Draco's mind.

"I think we've just got a fantastic feature story here," he murmured.

He stood up. "All right everyone, go out and ask every person you know if they've found a flower anywhere. Remember, a single flower with a card saying some type of inspirational message, attached with a ribbon. And everyone spread out and see if you can find any of these flowers lying around. Rogers and Williams, you two take Diagon Alley. Lee, St Mungo's. McFarlane and Shaw, Hogsmeade. And tell the rest of the staff; ask them to keep a look out as well. Dismissed."

Draco watched as his staff left and prayed hard that they would come back with good news.

His prayers were answered. By the end of the day, his staff had reported back. Andre and Delila had asked people around Diagon Alley, and one of the witches had found a flower two weeks before. An assistant working at the magazine had a friend who had a friend who found a flower last week.

That night, Draco began writing the article. He had such high hopes for it; he decided to write it himself. He fervently hoped this was the key to saving his magazine.

ooOoo

Hermione pushed open the front door of Luna's Garden. The bell rang cheerfully and Harry looked up from the vase of flowers he'd been arranging.

"Hey, Hermione! What's up?"

"Oh, I was doing some shopping, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi," she said, settling on a stool by the counter. "Where's Luna?"

"I'm here," Luna said, opening the door of the back room and re-arranging her apron as she stepped out. Fred emerged from the room behind her, pulling down his shirt.

Harry groaned. "Oh, guys. You weren't doing it in there, were you? I was right out here!"

"Chill, we weren't doing anything...yet," Fred said with a wink. "See you later, babe," he added, giving Luna a quick kiss.

"Bye! Hi, Hermione," she said.

"Hey! Don't mind me guys, just go on with your work," she said, pulling out a magazine from her bag and began to read.

Harry and Luna carried on with their work for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up.

"Hey, check this out. There's this article about some person who's been leaving flowers around for random people to find...ooh, that's interesting..." she trailed off.

Harry's head jerked up and he glanced at Luna. She frowned and shook her head just a fraction, then lifted a finger and placed it against her lips.

"What magazine's that, Hermione?" Luna asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Hmm? Oh, Wizardtainment," she answered.

"Could I have a look at it when you're done?" Luna asked, casually continuing to trim the stalks of the roses she'd been working on.

"Oh, here, have it now. I'm just going to go out and grab some lunch," Hermione said, closing the

magazine and passing it to Luna. She headed to the door. "You guys want anything?"

"No, we're fine, thanks!" Harry answered.

The minute she stepped out, Luna started to frantically flick through the magazine, while Harry rushed over to her side.

"Here it is!" she cried out, opening it up to the article. "Oh my god, Harry, I can't believe it actually made a magazine!"

"In Bloom, by Drake Malloy," she read.

Harry scanned the article quickly. _Anonymous benefactor...exotic variety of flowers...locations around town... inspirational messages...random act of kindness... _The words jumped out at Harry.

"Wow," he murmured. "I did not see this coming."

"I know! Amazing..."

ooOoo

Harry threw down a stack of newspapers and magazines onto his dining table.

"Ten! Ten different articles about my flower drops. Can you believe it?" he asked.

"It's not like it's a bad thing," Luna said, reaching out and picking up the first newspaper off the stack.

"I'm not saying it's bad. It's just that the more worked up people get about it, the more uproar it'll cause if it ever gets out that Harry Potter is the one behind it all," Harry said.

"Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, PlayWizard- which I'm not sure is entirely appropriate, Magical Monthly....and that's not counting the first article in Wizardtainment," Luna murmured, sifting through the pile on the table.

She picked up a magazine.

"Look, here is the next issue of Wizartainment that came out after the first article. Look at all the letters people wrote in! See, this one says_, I found a Birds of Paradise flower in a nightclub and it made my day. I would like to say thank you to whoever left it there._ Your plan is working, Harry! You're making people happy," Luna said.

Harry grinned. "I know."

ooOoo

Draco glanced up from his desk as Andre and Delila entered his office.

"Any news?" he asked hopefully.

Andre shook his head as he collapsed into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Sorry, boss," he said.

"We interviewed every person who found a flower who wrote in after In Bloom was published. No one has any idea who is behind it," Delila said.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Just...keep trying. Can you imagine how much sales would go up if we revealed this flower person? You do want to keep your jobs, right?" he said.

Andre and Delila glanced at each other quickly.

"Well, duh, of course," Andre said.

"Find him, then."

Later that night, Draco decided to stop by his favourite Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley to pick up some takeaway for dinner. He was greeted by his favourite server and ex-boyfriend, Matteo.

"Draco! Table for one?" Matteo asked, his warm brown eyes twinkling cheerfully, as he greeted Draco with a kiss on his cheek. They had ended on friendly terms.

"No thanks, Matt. I'm just going to get some takeaway tonight," Draco replied with a smile.

Matteo took his order and Draco sat at the bar as he waited for his food.

A cold gust of wind blew in as someone entered the restaurant and Draco glanced toward the door. The man who came in was vaguely familiar. Tall and lean with black hair in a stylish cut, green eyes framed by thin silver glasses.

Draco stared after the man as he walked past, heading towards the end of the bar.

That couldn't be..._Potter? _

Draco found his eyes travel down to....no, he was definitely not checking Potter out. He forced his eyes back up just in time to see Harry pull out a stalk of lilac and drop it casually onto the bar counter.

No. Fucking. Way.


	5. Daffodil

Draco walked up and down his office in the dark. He glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. He had been pacing for almost two hours.

Harry Potter. It couldn't be. Potter was one behind it all. Potter was the one who left behind the lily he'd kept by his bedside for a month. He could hardly believe the delicious irony of it all.

Draco wanted to Apparate right home and throw the fucking flower in the bin. But his business side spoke into his ear.

_All the magazines and newspapers trying to find the flower person...and you know who it is. Think of all the copies you would sell. _

Draco paused his pacing and stopped in front of his desk. This was it. This was the story that was going to save his magazine.

ooOoo

"So what'd you do last night?" Luna asked, carrying a vase of daffodils over to a shelf by the window.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking up from the invoices he'd been working on. "Oh, I met Ron and Dean for dinner at that Italian restaurant down the street. And I dropped a flower there."

"Cool. Oh, here comes the mail," Luna said, deftly opening the window just in time for the mail owl to swoop in.

It landed on shelf and stuck out its leg, letting Luna reach over and untie the bundle of mail, before flying off again.

"Bills, bills, junk," Luna murmured, sorting through the letters. "Oh, here's a letter for you."

She tossed over a thick, cream envelope to Harry, who caught it expertly.

He read his name on the front, which was lettered in elegant, deep green script and opened it.

"Oh my fucking god," he murmured softly, after reading through the letter.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Harry passed her the letter and she scanned through it quickly.

"Draco Malfoy wants to have dinner with me?" Harry asked.

"Well...it's more like a business meeting. He wants an interview as well. And...some photographs," Luna said.

Harry groaned. "What should I do?"

Luna shrugged. "You could go."

"Interview? Photos?" Harry cringed.

He picked up the letter and stared at it. Luna reached over and placed a hand on Harry's knee.

"Sweetie, I hate to be the one to tell you this...but you realise that if you do the interview, and sign the release forms...you'd probably have to stop your flower drops."

Harry looked up and sighed. "I know."

He was silent for a few minutes before he stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk."

He headed for the door, taking a daffodil from a vase on his way out. Might as well drop a flower while he was at it.

ooOoo

The next day, Harry walked into the shop, a determined expression set on his face. He slammed the letter down on the counter in front of Luna.

"Okay. Here's what I've decided. I will go have dinner with him and see what he has to say. Then, I will decide whether to let him publish the article or not."

"Okay, good plan," Luna replied, nodding. "So, when are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Ooh, what are you going to wear?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know...Clothes?"

Luna smirked a little. "You want to look nice, don't you? After all, this is your school crush we're talking about..."

Harry shushed her and glanced around wildly, as if there were paparazzi hiding behind the flower pots listening. "Luna! I told you that in strictest confidence. Well...not so much strictest confidence as drunk and playing truth or dare..."

Luna giggled. "Oh, relax. I haven't told anyone."

She paused for a moment and frowned.

"What is it? Oh my god, you told, didn't you? You told Fred! And he told Ron...who probably told Hermione..."

"Harry, shut up! No, I didn't tell anyone. I just remembered something...Malfoy came. Here..." Luna murmured, thinking back.

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to the shop, and he had the calla lily. He asked me if I knew who bought it. You were out buying something."

"Oh my god, he found one of the flowers. That's why...his magazine published the first article...and now he wants to reveal that it's me behind it all..."

"Does this change anything?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "Okay, you know what? I'm just going to go to this dinner, and see what happens."

ooOoo

Harry peered into his mirror and rearranged his hair, then smoothed down his pressed, white shirt.

He was meeting Draco at the same Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley he'd had dinner at two nights ago.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped on his jacket and Apparated away.

He entered the restaurant a few moments later, and headed for the front counter.

"Hi. I'm here to meet Draco Malfoy," he said.

The server, who was a handsome man with a nametag that read Matteo, smiled easily.

"Of course, sir. He's already here. Let me show you to your table."

"Thanks," Harry answered, and Matteo led him to the back of the restaurant.

Draco was already seated at a rather private table, and stood up as Matteo and Harry approached.

"Potter," he greeted and extended his hand.

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and smiled. "Malfoy. Long time no see."

They sat down and Matteo handed them menus, before leaving.

Harry glanced up at Draco as he read his menu, trying to calm his over-excited heart. Draco looked even better than he remembered, but then, it had been over five years since they last saw each other. He was dressed stylishly in slim black trousers and an expensive looking grey cashmere sweater which complimented his eyes beautifully.

After they placed their orders, Harry and Draco sat in awkward silence. Draco cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I guess you know the reason I invited you to dinner. I'm ...rather interested in this flower project you've started and....oh, fuck it. I'm going to come clean with you." Draco looked at Harry straight in the eyes. "Potter, my magazine is going out of business, and this story could save it. All I need from you is an interview- just explaining how you got the idea...blah blah, maybe some photos, and well, just permission to publish it, effectively telling everyone that you're the one behind the flower drops."

Harry nodded. "How long do I have to decide?"

"I'll need to know by tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll definitely have an answer for you by then."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Potter."

He reached down and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Harry.

"No pressure, but here are the release forms, allowing me to publish the stories, should you agree. Just in case you want to look them over, or whatever."

"Thanks," Harry answered.

The food arrived soon after, and they ate in relative silence.

"So, how are things in the world of Aurors?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up from his steak. "How do you know I was an Auror?"

Draco snorted. "Oh, please. The Chosen One becomes an Auror, of course it made front page news. Actually, our magazine ran that story...wasn't my idea of course...wait, did you say _was_? You're not an Auror anymore?"

"No, I quit. I'm actually in partnership with a friend now. We have a small business together."

"Ahh, I see."

They finished dinner while making some small talk, mostly about Draco's magazine. After the dishes were cleared, Draco picked up the menu.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Thanks, but I think I should head home. I've got a lot to think about," Harry said, holding up the release forms.

Draco smiled. "Of course."

He asked for the bill and they exited the restaurant. When they were standing outside on the pavement, Harry turned to Draco.

"Thank you for dinner. I'll be in touch regarding...the article," Harry said.

He turned around, starting to head home, but Draco called him back. "Wait, Potter!"

Harry turned back, and Draco walked up to him.

"Um, I just want to say...thank you, for agreeing to see me," Draco said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook it, and promptly tripped on a crack in the pavement, falling towards Draco. Draco brought up his other hand to grip Harry's elbow, steadying him. Harry then looked up, causing his lips to brush against Draco's.

"Uh...I'm sorry," he stammered, jumping back.

Draco released his hold on Harry's elbow and stepped back. "It's fine," he said with a small smile.

"I should go. Goodnight," Harry said, turning and heading down the street, leaving Draco on the sidewalk.


	6. Hydrangea

Later that night, Harry was slumped over on the couch in his living room, the release forms lying on his coffee table.

_My magazine is going out of business, and this story could save it..._

Draco's words echoed in his head, then the memory of the kiss, if you could call it a kiss, on the sidewalk.

Then his mind wandered back to him and Luna laughing and dropping the first flower at Flourish and Blotts, all the fun they'd had picking flowers that grew more random and weirder each day, thinking of silly messages to write on the cards, all the people he'd made happy..._ and it made my day. I would like to say thank you to whoever left it there..._

Harry sighed and let his head drop back. Perhaps he should sleep on it first before making his decision.

He woke the next morning on the couch with a very sore neck. He spotted the release forms on the coffee table, which were lying next to a thick, hardcover book called The Big Book of Quotes. Harry picked the book up as he stood, and placed it on his bookshelf. He wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"Good Morning," Luna called out as Harry entered the shop. "How'd it go last night?"

"It was fine," Harry replied.

"So, did you make a decision?"

Harry sighed as he nodded. "I signed the forms, and sent them off this morning."

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved the flower project," Luna said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah," Harry said despondently as he laid his head on Luna's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go drop one last flower?" Luna asked.

She led Harry over to the displays, where he picked out a long stalk of creamy white hydrangeas.

"Where should we drop it?" Luna asked, as Harry wrote out a card.

"How about Flourish and Blotts? We'll end it where it started."

"Good idea." Luna reached out and read what Harry had written on the card. "All good things come to an end? Sweetie, that's depressing."

"But true," Harry said, attaching the card with a pale pink ribbon.

Luna made Fred watch the shop again while they headed to the bookshop. This time Luna actually brought a camera along, which embarrassed Harry to no end when she made him pose with the flower.

"Come on, smile! Hey, think of it this way- Wizardtainment can use this picture in the article, that saves you one less picture!"

That got Harry to agree, and Luna snapped a decent photo of him.

ooOoo

Later that week, Harry showed a rather enthusiastic young wizard out of the shop.

"Thanks again, Mr Potter. We'll send you a copy of the magazine when it comes to print," Andre Rogers said, waving his notepad. "And thanks for the photo, Miss Lovegood!"

"No problem! Bye!" Luna called out.

Harry exhaled as he closed the door.

"Woo, I lived through it!" he said, collapsing on the ottoman by the window.

"Oh, come on Harry. You'd think someone like you would be used to all the interviews by now. Get ready to be bombarded by fan mail!" Luna said.

"That was what I was afraid of." Harry sighed. "At least I got one good thing out of all this. A kiss."

"A kiss? What, with Malfoy?!" Luna shrieked.

"Well, it was kind of like a fall, and a smashing of lips," Harry said with a snort.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me this? Was it good? Did he like it?" Luna asked excitedly.

"It lasted one-eighth of a second. I don't know," Harry replied.

"Well, did you like it?" Luna pressed.

"A kiss with anyone that hot? Of course I liked it." Harry grinned.

"Yeah...he is terribly sexy...Wait, were you being sarcastic? Harry? Harry!" Luna called as Harry headed into the back room.

ooOoo

"Come on, boss! Drinks at The Leaky Cauldron!" Andre said as he stuck his head into Draco's office.

The staff of Wizardtainment were heading out to celebrate that month's sales of the magazine, which had shot through the roof with the blazing headline, _Harry Potter: The One Behind the Flowers._

"I'll be there in a minute!" Draco called back.

He picked up a copy of the magazine, pausing for a while as he looked at the picture on the cover. It was Harry smiling shyly with a hydrangea in hand, framed by the bookshelfs at Flourish and Blotts.

Draco reached out and briefly touched Harry's lips with his fingertips, then slipped the magazine into an envelope and quickly wrote out a note.

_Potter- Thanks again. The article was a success. –D.M_

ooOoo

"Well, the article certainly upped sales," Luna said. "Business has been booming since people heard the flowers all came from this shop."

"Then I guess two good things came out of this," Harry said.

Luna ran over to open the window as three large eagle owls flew in carrying a large sack.

"Urgh, more fan mail? I need a drink. Be back soon!" Harry said, heading out the door.

"See you," Luna replied, removing the sack from the owls.

She hoisted the heavy sack of letters across the floor, knocking over Harry's bag that was lying by the wall.

"Damn," Luna muttered as she bent down to pick up some parchment that had fallen out from his bag. A square white card fell out and she glanced at the neat, green script quickly.

"Thanks again. The article was a success. D.M," she murmured, reading it out.

She stuffed it back into Harry's bag as she heard the bell ring.

Luna stood and turned as Ron walked in.

"Hey, Ron! What's up?" she greeted.

"Hi. Um, is Harry here?" Ron asked, biting his lip.

"No, he's out. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Ron said, settling on a stool by the counter.

"Do you remember last month, when we picked Secret Santas at your birthday dinner?"

"Yeah," Luna replied, pouring Ron a cup of coffee. "Damn, that reminds me. I should get Dean's present soon."

"Well...I picked Harry. And...I don't know what I should get him. I mean, we're not even speaking to each other!"

Luna's eye fell on Harry's bag, which was lying next to a vase of calla lilies.

"Oh...I know exactly what you can get him..."

ooOoo

Draco glanced quickly at his overflowing tray of incoming mail. He sighed and dumped the entire thing onto his desk, sorting through it quickly. Something soft and white caught his eye, and he pulled it free from a pile of envelopes.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he saw the single, white calla lily in his hand.

He flipped over the card attached to it, to find it blank.

The lily suddenly glowed bright blue and Draco felt a jolt as the Portkey activated.

He landed a few moments later in a dark space. Draco immediately plunged a hand into his robes and drew his wand, wary and alert.

"Lumos," he muttered and a bright beam of light streamed out.

He moved it around, and saw he was in a living room of a small apartment. He headed over to a window and peered out, relaxing slightly as he recognized the Muggle area that was just two streets down from the Leaky Cauldron.

He headed over to the opposite wall and felt for a light switch, then flicked it on, flooding the room with light. Draco glanced around, finding himself alone. He moved towards the couch and peered at a framed photo sitting on a side table. He felt a jolt of shock as he recognised the three figures in the photo. In the middle was Potter himself, arms around Weasley and Granger.

"Okay, so that means I'm probably in Potter, Weasley or Granger's house," he murmured.

Knowing his luck, he was probably in Weasley's apartment. Draco jumped back from the couch. Urgh...Weasel germs, he thought.

Draco crossed the room to the front door, but when it failed to open, even with alohomora, he re-considered his options. He thought of apparating away, but didn't want to risk any security wards, or worse, splinching off his _bits_ or something.

Before he could do anything else, the front door clicked open. Draco froze and held out his wand, ready for an attack.

The door swung open and Potter strolled in.

Draco yelped and Harry, looking up when he heard said yelp, screamed.

"What the fuck?" Harry yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" Draco shouted back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Recognise this?" Draco asked, holding up the Portkey-lily.

"No," Harry replied. He took the lily and flipped over the card, checking both sides. When he saw it was blank, he pulled out his wand and cast a revealing charm on it.

Some words appeared across the card and Harry read them.

_Knew you'd be smart enough to try that. Happy Christmas, from your Secret Santa, Ron. With help from Luna, just in case you want to blame someone._

"What is it? A note from my kidnapper?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said, hurriedly spelling the words away. "Um, you're free to go if you want."

"Well, aren't you going to offer me a drink, or something?" Draco asked, smiling a little.

"What? You want to stay?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Draco sat himself down on the couch.

"Okay, do you want something to drink?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't mind some coffee," Draco replied.

Harry conjured up two mugs of coffee and handed one to Draco, sitting down on an armchair.

"God, I thought it was some crazy homeless person robbing me for drug money," Harry said.

Draco laughed out loud, and Harry looked up, taken aback. He'd never seen Draco smile so freely before, and noticed how much more handsome he looked when he did.

"You know, you should smile more often," Harry said.

"Why? Because I never know who's falling in love with it?" Draco replied.

Harry laughed, recognizing the quote. "Exactly."

"You should smile more often too," Draco said, studying Harry intently over his mug.

"You falling in love with my smile?" Harry joked, grinning widely.

"I fell in love with it a long time ago," Draco replied casually.

That sobered Harry right up. "Huh?" he asked unintelligently.

"Since fifth year, to be exact," Draco said, sipping his coffee.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, frowning slightly.

Draco set his mug down on the coffee table and stood, moving over to Harry's armchair. He leaned over him, and tipped up Harry's head gently with his index finger. Draco moved closer to Harry, who was temporarily shocked into silence, green eyes locked with grey.

"I'm not kidding," Draco whispered, and pressed his lips against Harry's softly.

Harry brought up his hand, running it up Draco's back and burying it in his hair. Draco deepened the kiss, placing his hand on Harry's neck and pulling him closer.

After a while, Harry pulled away slightly. "I think I could fall in love with your smile pretty soon," he murmured.

"Good," Draco growled, bringing his lips back down against Harry's.

ooOoo

"Do you think we should just pop in and check? I mean, we left Harry unattended with a Malfoy! Was this a bad idea?" Ron babbled.

"Ron! Calm down, I'm sure they're fine," Luna soothed.

"Well...okay, if you're sure. I mean...Harry and _Malfoy_? I would never have guessed..."

Luna smiled serenely. "We merely sprinkled some fertilizer. Now let's just sit back and let it bloom."

**The end. (For now)**

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing this story! I ****may**** decide to add on an epilogue at some later stage, so keep a look out for it! **


	7. Bouquet: An Epilogue

"Did you bring it? Did you bring it?" Luna trilled excitedly as Harry entered the shop.

"Yes, I did. Calm down," Harry replied, pulling out the copy of Wizardtainment magazine and unfurling it.

Luna reached out for it, and flicked through the pages quickly before she found the full-page colour advert.

"Oh, it looks great! And free of charge, too! One of the perks of shagging the editor-in-chief, eh?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Shut up," Harry muttered, punching her in the arm softly.

"Well, tell Draco thanks. It's perfect," Luna proclaimed.

Harry looked at the ad over her shoulder and studied it. Splashed over a pale pink background was a picture of a bouquet of flowers. Over it was the title in dark green curly writing_, In Bloom._ At the bottom of the page were the words, _Show someone you care. Drop a flower and make someone's day. Luna's Garden, Shop 95, Diagon Alley._

Harry and Luna had expanded their business and started a service inspired by Harry's flower drops. For a small price, customers could pick out a single stalk of flower, which came with a card and ribbon, and write a message. Then they could either choose to drop the flower anywhere they chose, or leave the flower in a basket at the shop, where half would go to sick patients at St. Mungo's and the other half would be dropped randomly around town by Harry and Luna. And since Harry's interview in Wizardtainment magazine, the business was simply booming.

"Okay, I better head off. Draco and I are going out for dinner," Harry said.

"Enjoy yourself," Luna sang as Harry left.

ooOoo

Harry entered the apartment, dropping his coat and bag by the door.

"Hello? Draco, you home?" he called out. The apartment was dark and quiet. Harry flicked on the lights, and found an empty living room.

He glanced at his watch. It was ten past seven, and he was supposed to meet Draco here at seven sharp.

Harry spotted something white on the dining table and headed over, thinking Draco must have left him a note.

What he found was a single, ice-white calla lily, a piece of card attached to the stalk with a silver ribbon. Harry picked it up, smiling, and took hold of the card. It was unmistakably Draco's writing, the neat script in his signature deep green ink read, _A business meeting. A first kiss. Lilac._

"What the hell?" Harry muttered. He frowned and read the note again, then spoke up in a loud voice. "Draco, if this is your idea of some kind of joke, get your arse out here so we can celebrate our anniversary properly!"

His announcement was met by silence. Harry sighed and collapsed into one of the dining table chairs.

He read the note over and over again, thinking.

"A first kiss. First kiss._ Our_ first kiss? Lilac...what the fuck?" Harry thought aloud.

He concentrated hard for a few moments in silence.

"Our first kiss, at the Italian restaurant. Where I dropped a lilac. And where we had the business meeting! Of course!" Harry leapt out of the chair, threw on his coat and headed out the door.

He appeared half a minute later in Diagon Alley, and entered the Italian restaurant.

Harry spotted Matteo behind the bar, and headed over. He and Draco had become close friends with Matteo and his boyfriend Luc, and the two couples often went on double dates together.

"Harry, hi! Come, have a seat," Matteo said.

"No, Matt, that's okay. I'm looking for Drac-," Harry started, before he was interrupted.

"Sit, I'll make you a drink," Matteo said, reaching for something under the counter.

"No, no, that's really okay," Harry replied.

"I'll mix you something special."

Harry gave in and nodded, and in a few seconds Matteo placed a tall, slim glass filled with water and ice cubes on the counter. Standing in the glass was a single, white calla lily.

Harry stared at it bewilderedly for a few moments before laughing. "Oh my god."

"Enjoy," Matteo said with a wink.

Still laughing, Harry reached for the attached card and read it quickly.

_A little shop in Diagon Alley where it all started._

"Luna," Harry said immediately, and seizing the lily, ran out from the restaurant after bidding Matt a hurried goodbye.

Luna was just packing up for the day, when a slightly breathless Harry threw open the shop door and ran in.

"Harry! Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you –pant- have something for me?" Harry asked.

Luna looked confused. "No, I was just about to head home. But can you go spray some anti-wilting potion on that vase of lilies?" she asked, handing Harry a bright green plastic spray bottle.

"Sure," Harry replied, taking it. He headed over to the vase of white calla lilies Luna had pointed to when it dawned on him.

"Ohhh," he said, dropping the bottle on a nearby shelf, having spotted a lily with an attached card amongst others in the vase.

He plucked it out and read it. _I love you. Three words. Countless stars._

This time, he knew exactly where to go.

ooOoo

They'd been dating for three months. Draco had arrived home after a particularly exhausting day at the magazine office, and was ready to jump into the shower when he heard a knock at the door.

Opening it, he'd found Harry standing there, wearing an excited smile on his face.

"Hi!" Harry had said, stepping forward and greeting Draco with a quick kiss and taking hold of his hand. "Come on, I'm taking you to dinner."

"Oh, Harry, I'm exhausted. Do you think we could just..."

"No. You're coming with me now."

And with that, Harry pulled Draco out of the apartment.

They'd appeared a few moments later in a small grassy meadow at the foot of a low hill. It had been one of those warm, balmy evenings, where the sky was clear, and a pleasant warm breeze broke through the still air every so often. Draco turned to look at Harry, who was spreading a blanket on the grass. He knelt down on it, and took a shrunken picnic basket from his pocket, re-sizing it with his wand.

Draco smiled and joined Harry on the blanket. "What's all this?"

"I just felt like doing this," Harry replied, taking food out from the basket.

"Well. This place is..." Draco trailed off, looking around. Harry reached out and cupped his chin, pulling him in for a long and sweet kiss.

"...perfect."

After a long and leisurely dinner, they'd stretched out on the blanket side by side, with their hands entwined between them. Night had fallen, and the clear inky-blue sky glittered with stars.

Draco had his other hand in the air, tracing out constellations when he'd turned over to look at Harry. Harry had propped himself up on an elbow and was staring at Draco intently.

"I love you," Harry had said simply.

Draco dropped his hand and ran his finger down Harry's cheek tenderly.

"I love you too."

It was the first time they'd said it, and nothing had felt more right.

ooOoo

Harry now appeared in the small meadow, expecting to find Draco waiting there. What he found instead was a white calla lily lying on a flat rock on the grass. Half smiling, half exasperated, he picked it up and read the card.

_21__st__ floor, Merlin Hotel. Hurry._

Harry turned and disappeared with a loud crack, and appeared in front of the hotel in London. It was well known for its exclusivity and extremely high standards of service. Feeling slightly out of place in his jeans and worn shirt, Harry entered through the glass doors held open by a uniformed man.

He found himself in the lobby, a huge space with an ornately decorated ceiling in gold and teal. There was a fountain in the middle of the lobby, depicting a golden unicorn shooting jets of sparkling water out of its horn.

Harry headed to the glass elevator opposite the reception desk and entered, hitting the gold button that read 21. Almost immediately, he was taken to the 21st floor and stepped out of the lift.

On the floor by his feet was a white calla lily. A few feet away from it was another. And another. There was a trail of calla lilies littered down the teal-carpeted hallway. Harry followed it, and eventually was led to a door at the end of the corridor. The small golden plaque on the door read Penthouse Four, and Harry grinned. Of course. Draco had to have nothing but the best.

Wondering whether to knock or not, Harry just reached for the doorknob and entered the room.

It was a world away from the garishly over-decorated interiors of the rest of the hotel. There was no trace of the signature gold and teal. Instead, the hotel room was furnished in almost nothing but cool, ice white. A white and pale silver damask sofa was seated in the middle of the room, on spotless white carpet. A glass coffee table next to it held a vase of white calla lilies. The wall opposite the door was made up entirely of a huge window framed by sheer white chiffon curtains, the night view of London sparkling beyond it.

Harry dropped the four calla lilies that had led him here on the coffee table by the vase. He looked to the right where a set of French doors led seemingly to another room.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and slid open the doors. The only light in the room came from the lights outside the window.

Draco was reclining on a huge white four poster bed, wearing nothing but a pair of soft grey cashmere pyjama pants, holding a calla lily between his teeth.

Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I know, I know. Not as romantic as a rose, is it?" Draco said, dropping the lily.

Harry moved closer and in one swift motion, had Draco straddled and pinned to the bed.

"No. Way more romantic than a rose," he replied, swooping down to Draco's neck and giving him a sharp, quick nip with his teeth.

"Ow! Way to ruin the moment, Potter!" Draco growled.

"That was for leading me on that wild goose chase," Harry said, now kissing Draco's shoulder. He bit him lightly again there. "And for making me wait all night to do this."

Harry now straightened up and stared down at Draco for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him softly but deeply on the lips.

Draco reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry, then swiftly and suddenly, pushed Harry down onto the bed, and sat atop him, switching their positions.

He reached down and pulled off Harry's shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, then resumed the kiss.

Without taking his lips from Draco's, Harry reached up and took the calla lily from where it ended up at the head of the bed. Draco pulled away from the kiss and rolled over, lying on his side and facing Harry. He watched as Harry reached out and took Draco's wand from the bedside table, and waved it around the flower.

The calla lily on Harry's palm shimmered and turned back into a platinum band that was identical to the one Harry wore on his left hand.

Smiling, Harry slid the ring onto Draco's outstretched ring finger. "You realise you've done the transfigure-the-ring-into-a-lily gimmick for every anniversary we've had?"

Draco laughed lightly. "It's tradition," he replied. "Now shut up and give me my present, Potter."

"Malfoy-Potter," Harry corrected, and captured Draco's lips with his own.


End file.
